La Sacerdotisa Celestial y el Caballero de Fuego
by Levy Albarn
Summary: Cao ReUp / Makarov Dreyar tiene cuatro nietos: Jellal, Gajeel, Gray y Natsu. Es el poderoso Lord de unas grandes tierras fértiles y llenas de criaturas misteriosas. ¿Qué pasará cuando Natsu, el caballero inmaduro, conozca a la sierva, a la esposa fiel de Dios, Lucy Ashley? Yo lo sé. Muchos problemas. /*Multiparejas*/ /*Resubido desde el perfil de Pulgaah hasta e mío*/ /*Cap 2 UP*/
1. Chapter 1

Estaréis gritando: PLAGIO PLAGIO. No, no es plagio. Pulgaah me permitió publicarlo en su perfil, y con un cao nuevo, paso el primero y el segundo a mi perfil. Keep Calm and Read It!

**Disclaimer: **FT es de Hiro mashima.

**Capítulo 1: La Esposa de Dios y el Comienzo de un Pecado**

* * *

_Cómo un rebaño de ovejas,_

_Nos dejamos llevar por las indicaciones del revolucionario pastor._

_Tomando como verdadero lo que él predica._

_Tomando como pecado lo que el rehúsa._

_Pero…_

_¿Y si una oveja se tiñera con el oscuro color de aquello que llama "inaudito" y "contranatura"?_

_¿Acaso no sería…_

…_Revolucionario?_

* * *

Las calles de Magnolia se tornaban llenas de vida cada mañana. Algunos corderos se paseaban por la calle junto con su pastor, vendiéndolos. Las tiendas abrían y promocionaban sus productos. El pregonero Max contaba los últimos sucesos de la ciudad, a modo de publicidad. Los niños jugaban, las mujeres cargaban las cestas llenas de frutas y verduras, los hombres bebían en los bares y los bardos cantaban canciones de amor a cada mujer hermosa que veían.

Magnolia era la única de ciudad en una gran extensión de tierra. El resto de la finca se limitaba a la explotación agro ganadera de sus tierras. La ciudad era concéntrica en torno a la plaza y el palacio. A las afueras habían granjas y pequeñas casas para gente con menos recursos. Por el sur de la ciudad, el río Freeze dividía a la mitad la gran finca; a la otra mitad, estaba El Bosque de las Gemelas, y la Pradera de los Bastardos.

Makarov Dreyar atendía en su trono, bastante aburrido, el informe de Mirajane sobre los problemas de los ciudadanos. No es que no le importasen, pero escuchar pequeñas peleas entre vecinas chismosas y hombres borrachos, ya le aburría.

—…Y eso es todo por hoy. Ahora, pasaremos al tema más importante… — Mirajane le pegó una buena colleja al Dreyar por estar dormido. Carraspeó y retomó la lectura —Tenemos que organizar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de aniversario de hoy.

—Ah… ya — Makarov intentó ponerse serio y no caer dormido — Empecemos. El banquete, ¿Cómo va el menú de "las Siete Carnes de Magnolia"?

—Lisanna está organizando y dirigiendo el bufete. Kinana y Laki son las dos sub-encargadas. El bufete está a la mitad del proceso — dijo Mirajane, mientras leía un cuaderno de hojas amarillentas.

—Ya veo… ¿El recinto?

—Los aldeanos están colaborando en la decoración de la Cúpula de las Magnolias —ante esto, Mirajane sonrió — He de destacar que el señor Macao está sabiendo dirigir todo adecuadamente.

—¡Ja! Sabía que ese podría — Makarov rió — ¿La caballería?

—Están entrenando y practicando la demostración. El Paladín Girldarts está haciendo un gran trabajo, cabe decir — resaltó Mirajane.

—Todos están dando lo mejor de sí mismos — dijo Makarov, moviendo su cabeza en gesto de orgullo por su pueblo. Luego, una gota de sudor empezó a resbalar por su frente — ¿Y mis nietos?

—Ah… Natsu está comiendo en el comedor junto con Happy. Gray está teniendo una batalla de arte contra el señorito Lyon. Literalmente. Luego, Gazille está en el taller junto con sus pequeños aprendices. Y Jellal está en la biblioteca, leyendo — Mirajane tenía la suficiente confianza con ellos como para tutearlos.

—Dios… nunca cambian — Makarov dejó escapar un amargo suspiro — Luego tráeme la lista de invitados… — Makarov pegó un saltito en su trono — ¡Cierto!

—¿Qué sucede, Lord Dreyar? — preguntó Mirajane, con una sonrisa.

—Háblame de la nueva… esa que vive en la vieja Iglesia.

—¿La sacerdotisa? — Mirajane echó un vistazo al libro — ¡Ah! Ella es la nueva sacerdotisa… creo que están reformando la Iglesia gracias a ella ¿no?

—Aunque en el resto del mundo la religión crea un gran impacto por su "después de la muerte", aquí preferimos agarrarnos al "durante la vida" — Makarov dejó escapar un suspiro — Aunque no somos ateos, espero que la nueva logre adaptarse a nuestro nivel religioso.

Natsu se encontraba comiendo sin parar en aquel comedor, mientras que Happy caía redondo de la silla. Como era de esperarse, el digno hijo de los Dreyar, llevaba atuendo de combate pero sin armadura; camiseta de piel, pantalones oscuros, botas, cinturones y guantes de cuero… lo único que no encajaba en él era esa única bufanda, que no estaba bien encajada en la época. Parecía un pañuelo, pero era demasiado grueso como para serlo; otros creyeron que era un pañuelo de combate. Pero Natsu ya llevaba ese pañuelo alrededor del cuello nada más llegar a esta casa.

* * *

—¡Señorito, ya basta! — riñó Kinana — ¡Va a dejarnos sin existencias para el banquete! ¡Además, estamos muy ocupadas!

—¡Pero tengo hambre!

Kinana, enfadada, cogió a Natsu y a Happy y los echó a patadas al jardín, por la ventana. Happy era un niño peliazul, de nueve años, un aldeano más. Pero tiene cierta afinidad con Natsu, ya que él salvó la vida del pequeño cuando fue atacado por un Bulkan.

—Natsu, ¿vamos al campo de combate? A lo mejor allí nos quieren…

—¡Buena idea, Happy! ¡Así pasamos a saludar a los chicos!

El jardín del castillo estaba exquisitamente cuidado y decorado; por eso los jardineros, Jet y Droy, no dejaban a Natsu entrar. Con su magia de fuego, podría quemarlo todo. El palacio es rodeado por unos muros de piedra; a los lados están más pegados a las paredes. En la parte frontal estaba separado por culpa de un pequeño jardín y la parte de atrás ya estaba toda esa maravilla herbácea. Había una fosa con agua que procedía de uno de los afluentes del Freeze.

Natsu y Happy saltaron el muro, y se encontraron el riachuelo. Happy se subió a la espalda de Natsu y este encendió sus pies para hacer como si fuese un cohete y saltar hacia el otro lado. En ese lado estaba el campamento de entrenamiento; una gran parcela (cuando digo gran, es GRAN) en la que había una residencia para los de la Armada Real, por un gran campo de entrenamiento y una pequeña tienda con una enfermería.

Natsu divisó a Romeo entre la multitud, con su arma en las muñecas. Eran como dos varas de hierro parecidas a los de una pistola que transformaban la energía mágica en fuego con varias texturas.

—¡Romeo! — Natsu corrió sonriente hacia él —¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?

—Va genial. Esto… Natsu-nii… — Romeo lo miró un poco avergonzado — ¿Me… quemarías el brazo?

—¿Otra… vez? — dijo Natsu, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¡De primer grado, por favor! — Romeo se quitó el guantelete, tendiendo su brazo.

—Va…vale… — Natsu, dudoso, acercó una mano al brazo de Romeo, que él miraba hacia otro lado, con dolor en el rostro. Natsu encendió su mano y quemó su brazo.

—¡AYYY! — gimió Romeo —¡Gra…gracias Natsu-nii!

Y Romeo fue corriendo hacia la enfermería, con la manga y el brazo quemados, más contento que el bufón del pueblo. Happy había estado riéndose en lo bajini, así que sugirió a Natsu entrar en la enfermería, para saber que quería Romeo con su brazo quemado.

* * *

Entraron en la amplia tienda de la enfermería, dónde había algunos soldados con partes del cuerpo vendadas y sus armas rotas, algunos tumbados en futones y otros sentados en pequeñas alfombras de lino. A un lado, había dos pequeñas; Wendy y Shelia.

Eran dos gemelas médicos, con magia curativa y un alto conocimiento en medicamentos y ungüentos. Pese a su corta edad, todos confían en ella más que en otros.

Wendy estaba ordenando algunos medicamentos en la gran bolsa, mientras que Shelia estaba atendiendo un paciente. Wendy dejó de ordenar cuando vio el brazo de Romeo.

—¡Romeo-kun! ¿Y esas heridas? ¿Otra vez? — Romeo puso cara de disculpa — Moo, no tienes arreglo. ¡Los dos únicos días que venimos y siempre estás herido!

—Jeje, cierto. Perdón Wendy — se disculpó Romeo, para después poner cara de dolor.

—Anda, siéntate en la silla, voy a examinarte — dijo Wendy, preocupada. Romeo se sentó — Vamos a quitarte el peto y la camisa…

—¿¡Qué!? — Romeo estaba completamente rojo, y con los brazos había apartado a Wendy.

—¡Necesito saber si ha llegado más allá del brazo! — bufó Wendy. Como un robot, Romeo dejó que le quitasen el peto y la camiseta. Claro, Wendy ya estaba muy familiarizada con este tipo de cosas.

Shelia miraba picarona a la pareja mientras que Happy reía a su lado. Sin embargo, Natsu sentía que no debía estar allí, es más, no comprendía el por qué de la gracia del asunto. ¿Qué tenía de especial que una médico hiciese su trabajo?

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Tienes por el pecho y la espalda! — dijo Wendy, mientras Romeo le dedicaba una mirada furiosa a Natsu. "¡Quémame, pero no tanto!" — vale, voy a por el bálsamo para aplicártelo en la quemadura…

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, el pequeño Romeo ya había muerto. Ahí, en la silla. Como un noble niño de trece años que comenzaba a ser un soldadito y a sentir cosas de hombres.

De qué color deberían poner su ataúd…

* * *

Gazille golpeaba sin cesar sobre el yunque el hierro ardiendo. Tenía puesta ropa de plebeyo; camiseta sucia y desgastada, pantalones de pana, guantes de cuero y zapatos normales. Y es que no merecía la pena trabajar con ropa de noble el metal. Mientras, cientos de ojitos contemplaban con adoración como él hacía una espada.

—Bien… ahora que tiene la forma, hay que enfriarlo y listo. Tardará un rato. ¿Aún queréis quedaros? — preguntó.

—¡Aye! — contestaron todos al unísono.

Siguió a lo suyo cuando un fugaz recuerdo de un pedido de su hermano Jellal asoló su mente: "¿Puedes pasarte por la biblioteca y recoger el pedido que hice?". Y una mierda pasaba él por ahí. Además, ¿por qué no enviaba a las doncellas? Ah ya, estaban muy ocupadas.

—¡Quiero que llegue ya esta tarde! — comentó emocionada una niña.

—¡Quiero comer otra vez la carne de bufalí de palacio! — respondió otro niño.

—Voy a dejar esto aquí… salgo un rato. Ahora vuelvo. No toquen nada, ¿vale? — dijo Gazille, amenazante. Pero al salir del taller, los niños lo siguieron como un rebaño de ovejas. Gazille gruñó, molesto.

Caminó por las atareadas calles de Magnolia, sin sorprender con su presencia a nadie. Era habitual ver a la realeza por su pueblo, sin tanta contemplación. Caminó hasta llegar a un edificio de dos pisos. Tenía unas cristaleras pequeñas, y estaba hecho de madera de cerezo. Nervioso, abrió la puerta para entrar, junto con el leve crujido de la puerta.

Levy estaba leyendo, inmersa en su mundo, sin enterarse de que un "pastor" había entrado con su pequeño rebaño.

—Buenos días — dijo Gazille, formando un gruñido de nerviosismo.

—¿Eh…? — Levy salió de su trance y dio un pequeño saltito en su silla. Bajó rápidamente y se puso enfrente de él — Buenos días, señorito Gazille. ¿Vino por el pedido del señorito Jellal?

—Exacto — a Gazille no le gustaba que le tratasen de usted. Además, casi no podía mirarla a la cara.

Esa pequeña y delicada cara, que él había masacrado y entintado en sangre. Ese pequeño cuerpecillo, que él había golpeado hasta que no tuviera más sangre. Y esos ojos… que lo habían contemplado con miedo y valentía a la vez. Con el desprecio más profundo. Y pensar que ahora mismo esa pequeña le está hablando de usted. Gazille no podía mirarla a la cara. Era duro.

—Aquí tiene — dijo Levy, mientras tendía los libros con una reverencia.

—Ah… vale. ¿Tienes el dinero, no? — preguntó.

—Sí, lo he recibido en efectivo — dijo ella con simpleza. Levy tampoco podía mirarlo. De algún modo… se sentía avergonzada.

—Los llevo ya — Gazille, con un gruñido, cogió los libros y se marchó de la tienda, a paso apurado. Los niños, confusos, lo siguieron como perros falderos.

Después de que el hombre saliera por la puerta, Levy cayó de rodillas al suelo, rendida. Sentía sus piernas débiles cuando aparecía, y no se sentía capaz de tutearle. No, no es que le causara miedo. Ella ya lo había perdonado. Entonces, ¿qué podría ser…?

—Si tan sólo mantuviese una conversación normal con él… podría averiguarlo — suspiró.

* * *

Gray y Lyon estaban peleando por los pasillos, lanzando plumas, picos, hielos… todo el material de escultura. Lyon Bastia, de la ciudad de Froia, había venido a visitar a su "hermano". Ambos eran discípulos de su difunta maestra Ur, que los trató como si fueran sus hijos.

Cansados de luchar (y de abrir la cabeza a las doncellas y a los mayordomos) se sentaron en las escaleras secundarias de mármol. Cómo no, ambos en pelotas. Les faltaba quitarse los calzoncillos. Quizás su magia fuera una ancestral técnica del desnudo… aprueba de violadoras. Muy efectivo, mata por derrame nasal en segundos.

—Oye, Gray – llamó Lyon — ¿Ya encontraste prometida?

—¿Y eso a que viene? — bufó Gray, algo burlón — Bueno, pues no.

—Oh, así jamás llegarás al altar. Te quedarás como un pobre soltero mientras yo tengo una esposa y dos niños — dijo, con cierto aire soñador.

—Me das miedo — Gray sintió un gran escalofrío por su espalda. Lyon a veces era un pelín marica…

Lyon y Gray se quedaron en silencio, mirando las escaleras, hasta que Gray, un tanto dudoso, decidió hablar.

—…sería distinta — Lyon lo miró extrañado. Gray respondió sonrojado y con un tono rudo en su voz —¡Ya sabes! Diferente a las demás. Con su misterio, con sus alegrías, con sus penas… una mujer tan original como los cuadros surrealistas.  
— Vaya, no sabía que fueras un romántico — Gray no dijo nada. Y es que él llevaba mucho, muchísimo tiempo pensando en cómo sería su prometida. Lo suficientemente singular como para revolucionar su día a día. Que cada día fuese distinto gracias a ella, que lo sorprenda cada día.

"Ojalá existiese esa mujer". Pensó con crudeza.

* * *

Jellal bebía una refinada taza de té Oolong mientras leía uno de los cientos libros de la biblioteca. "Las Siete Vidas de Christie" era su nueva novela de misterio para leer. Estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón aterciopelado y con sus piernas cruzadas. El ambiente en la biblioteca era tranquilo y relajante.

—¡Oye, come-libros! — gritó Gazille, entrando de una patada en la biblioteca con los libros en los brazos – Aquí está tu pedido de libros.

—Muchas gracias – dijo, con cierto tono divertido — ¿Qué tal te fue en la biblioteca de la señorita Levy?

—Mpf — Gazille bufó. Dejó los libros de manera brusca encima de una mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por la voz de Jellal.

—-¿Otra vez no pudiste tener una conversación normal? A este paso, no podrás ni regalarle algo por San Valentín — dijo Jellal, en un suspiro.

—¡Cállate! ¡Nadie te ha pedido que te entrometas! — gritó Gazille, levemente sonrojado. De un portazo, salió de la silenciosa biblioteca.

Jellal sabía que ese "cabeza de hierro" no podía hacer más que contestar de maneras bruscas. A este paso, nunca podrá agradecerle cómo es debido que Levy lo salvara del garrote vil con una "declaración" de última hora.

Entonces se acordó. De su tormentoso pasado. Cómo él había sido engatusado por su padre y había hecho cosas tan atroces a esos esclavos, cómo su progenitor lo había manejado como una marioneta… después de que el Proyecto se desmantelara por la justicia plebeya, había ido a rogar perdón a todos aquellos a los que había hecho daño. A Milliana, a Simon (visitando su tumba)… había personas que todavía no había encontrado, y rezaba para que tuviera una buena vida.

Pero él quería disculparse con Erza Scarlet. Aquella niña que confió en él ciegamente, para después tirarla cómo un trapo sucio. Ahora sabe cómo se siente la traición… lo sabía. Cuando su gemelo Mystogan le dijo que las cosas iban mal, debió hacer caso en vez de avisar de las sospechas de su gemelo a su padre. Qué iluso.

Jellal lanzó un suspiro y cerró el libro. Con los pensamientos volando, no era capaz de concentrarse en la lectura.

—Me pregunto dónde estarás… Erza — suspiró de nuevo.

* * *

Una sacerdotisa contemplaba con orgullo la Iglesia de la ciudad. Llevaba sus ropajes religiosos; la capucha blanca (cómo símbolo de pureza), el kimono de varias capas, con los colores de la tierra, el agua, el aire y el fuego (marrón claro, azul, blanco y rojo) con ese obi dorado que simbolizaba que era una esclava de Dios.

Miraba aquella obra arquitectónica como si fuese la mejor. Ahora los muros eran de piedra y tenía un piso más (su casa). Además, el campanario estaba reformado y se podía ver una limpia campana de oro. El interior, con mosaicos en los bordillos y colores simples, además de la estatua de la Arcángel de Victoria que reinaba la Iglesia.

—¡Bien! Mi habitación está lista y la Iglesia también… ¿debería pasearme para conocer gente? — la alegre sacerdotisa dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa —¡Claro! ¡La biblioteca! Tengo que rellenar mi estantería de libros… "La sabiduría es un don, su alardeo es el pecado". Eso es.

La rubia sacerdotisa cerró la Iglesia con llave y salió por las calles con sus ropajes y una sonrisa en el rostro. La gente murmuraba cuando pasaba. "¿Ella es?" "¡Vaya bombón!" "Tan joven…"  
Divisó el cartel de la biblioteca "Papiro" y entró. Una pequeña bibliotecaria estaba leyendo con columnas de libros a su lado. Dejó escapar una gota de sudor.

-Ah… perdone… - no reaccionó - ¿Perdón?

—¿Eh? — Levy dio un pequeño saltito al ver sus ropas. No era muy normal ver a alguien involucrado con la religión por allí — Eres la nueva sacerdotisa, ¿no? Ahora te traigo las Biblias de última edición que—

—¡No no no! — la sacerdotisa interrumpió a Levy en su labor. Ella la miró curiosa — Vengo a buscar novelas. ¿Qué tiene de románticas?

Levy se sorprendió y sonrió ampliamente. ¡Una come-libros en esta ciudad! ¡Qué felicidad!

—¡Wow~! Nos han llegado la última novela de la triología de "El Pregonero" y una nueva saga llamada "El Barco de los Secretos". ¿Te las cojo? —Lucy asintió, enérgica. Levy fue a hacer su labor, pero se paró para mirar a la clienta — ¡Ah sí! Soy Levy, puedes tutearme.

—Encantada Levy, yo soy Lucy — Lucy tendió su mano a lo que Levy aceptó con un buen estrujón de manos.

—¡Estoy muy contenta de que haya alguien que le guste leer!

—"Dios nos dio la sabiduría. Nosotros sólo la hemos traducido en frases y letras" — dijo Lucy, recordando citas de su escritor preferido.

— John Williams, "Las Sombras del Viento", ¿cierto? — dijo Levy, con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Lucy la miró con el mensaje de: "¿Dónde has estado en toda mi vida?"

Charlaron mucho rato. Lucy se quedó a ayudar a Levy a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca.

—Por cierto, Levy-chan… — Lucy tenía la voz apagada — ¿No crees que es de pecadora que una sacerdotisa lea libros de romance?

—Para nada — la respuesta sorprendió a Lucy — Si tuviera que decir… pienso que Dios nos dio los sentimientos por algo. ¿Qué hay de malo que una sierva de Dios disfrute de la obra de su señor?

—…Tienes razón — Lucy sonaba más animada — Por cierto, me he enterado de que por aquí soy más de pensar en el presente que en la vida después de la muerte, ¿no?

—Exacto~ Preferimos vivir nuestra vida cómo podamos en vez de obrar cada tarde y cada mañana al señor.

—Pienso lo mismo. Por eso todos tenéis que acudir al menos a la misa de la mañana de Domingo — dijo Lucy.

—Jeje, pues este va a ser que no. Sabes que hoy es el aniversario de la fundación de esta ciudad, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Al parecer Lord Dreyar va a presentarme ante todos… que vergüenza — Lucy suspiró, derrotada.

—Jaja, ánimo.

* * *

La noche llegó y con ella, la fiesta. Más atrás de la ciudad, había un recinto sagrado. La célebre Cúpula de las Magnolias, que dio nombre a la ciudad. Se dice que Mavis, la fundadora, vio hadasen aquella cúpula. La Cúpula de las Magnolias consta de un extenso prado. Cuatro árboles bicentenarios forman un cuadrado. Cuando llega la primavera, las magnolias florecen y segregan unas esporas que hacen que de las hojas de esos árboles se cree cómo una espesa capa de cristal. Es algo realmente extraño y único.

Los soldados hacen procesión desde el palacio hasta la gran cúpula, dónde habrá un banquete y baile para toda la ciudad. Todos vestirán sus mejores galas, y los soldados harán una demostración de magia. Además, está muy asegurado de que Natsu retará a Guildarts a un combate (y perderá). Con todo, habrá bailarinas y Mirajane cantará para la fiesta.

Todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos en aquella gran cúpula, con la procesión terminada. Muchos no vinieron por enfermedades, y Romeo se quedó en su casa cuidado por Wendy (Un soldado a triunfado hoy). Los cuatro herederos estaban en un pedestal, sentados en sillas. En medio de los cuatro, la silla de Makarov, que estaba dedicando unas palabras ante la atención de sus ciudadanos.

—¡Pueblo mío! ¡No os marearé con cháchara! Mavis, nuestra fundadora, creó este lugar a partir de una pequeña residencia para gente con problemas, y al final se convirtió en una ciudad llena de gente honrada que se respeta entre sí — Makarov aclaró su garganta — Ahora he de dar un gran anuncio que el pregonero ya habrá dicho sin mi consentimiento; la llegada de la nueva sacerdotisa al pueblo.

Natsu, Gray y Gazille bufaron. ¿Una fanática de Dios? ¡Bien, ahora les aburrirían con charlas aburridas y sermones durante los domingos!

—Por favor, ¡que se presente Lucy Ashley! — dijo Makarov. Pero nadie se presentó. Todos se miraron extrañados, y cierta peliazul buscaba a su amiga con la mirada.

De repente, una mujer llegó corriendo al lado del pedestal, cansada e hiperventilando. Llevaba ropas mínimamente formales, sin lujos. Su cabello rubio suelto estaba ligeramente revuelto por el maratón.

—¡Lo siento mucho, mi Lord! ¡Tuve que regresar porque olvidé un objeto de valor en la Iglesia!

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Lucy. Pero una en especial. El joven Natsu, el hermano menor, estaba con su mirada estancada en aquellos ojos grandes y que parecían de chocolate. En ese cabello rubio y liso, que parecía ser de un ángel. ¡Oh, y su piel delicada y blanca!  
Y esa fue la primera vez en muchos años, en la que Natsu sentía curiosidad y apego por una chica que no conocía. No sabía el por qué, pero al verla, ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

_"Quiero conocerla"_

* * *

TAN TAN TAN. ¿que pasará? xD. En fin, espero que se mueran a abrazos y besos de abuelas(?) y pasen un buen día!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Inmaduro Caballero y su Pequeña Droga.**

"_Es cierto, evidente_

_Sé que me amas. Sé que te quiero._

_Sé que cómo me miras. Sé cómo te miro_

_Si esto es mutuo_

_¿Qué problema hay?_

_¿Por qué lo niegas?_

_¿Obligación? ¿Status?¿Votos?_

_Sé que a estas alturas_

_Ya deberías saber_

_Qué esas palabras no entran en mi diccionario_

_Cuando se trata de ti"_

Lucy estaba mirando la hierba, como si fuera lo más interesante y extraño del mundo. Al menos lo era. Su vergüenza tornaban sus mejillas de un ligero tono rosado, y se agarraba la falda del vestido con cierta impotencia.

—Bueno… — habló el Lord. Se acercó a Lucy, y ella levantó la mirada — ¡Ella será nuestra nueva sacerdotisa! ¡Así que los domingos, dejad de beber cerveza y tomar la siesta y a la Iglesia!

Lucy lo miró estupefacta. En su corta vida (y viaje) jamás había visto a un Lord tratar así a sus súbditos, con ese perfil cariñoso y familiar (aunque el deje de regaño y mandato lo ocultaba en gran medida), cuando siempre era de superioridad y cierta burla.

—En fin, ¡que dé comienzo la fiesta! — dijo, con el puño en alto. Los príncipes bajaron de sus sillas, cada uno tomando distinto camino.

Los murmullos y las risas crecieron, olvidando el pequeño desliz de la sacerdotisa. Lucy suspiró con pesadez, intentando relajarse. Fue a buscar a Levy y a conocer gente, cuando una voz detrás de ella la llamó. A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrío. Era una voz alegre, varonil y segura.

—¡Buenas noches! ¿Estás disfrutando?

—¿Are? — Lucy se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con un joven de su edad. Ojos verde oscuro, pelo rosa y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja… el corazón le dio un vuelco — ¿Señorito…?

—Natsu, Natsu Dreyar. Debes de ser Lucy Ashley, ¿no?

—Em… sí… — Lucy se mostraba algo desconfiada. ¿Y ese tuteo?

—¡Vayamos a comer, Lucy! — dicho esto, la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo a la mesa de comidas.

—¿Ehh? ¡P-pero tengo que presentarme ante el Lord y los señoritos…!

—Bah, el viejo estará viendo sus libros raros, hielito peleando con Lyon, hierrito intentando hablar con Levy y Jellal en una nube de doncellas — respondió, con simpleza.

—¿¡El señorito con Levy-chan!? — inquirió, emocionada.

—Claro. Es que pasaron… ciertas cosas — dijo Natsu restando importancia — ¿Quieres minalú?

"Jujuju~. Levy-chan tiene un pasado con uno de los nietos del Lord. ¡A lo mejor puedo sonsacarle algo a Natsu!" Pensó Lucy. Sería una noche muy larga.

· · ·

—En serio, Wendy. No hace falta que te quedes por mí — dijo Romeo, culpable.

—¡Qué no! Alguien tiene que cuidarte. ¡Tu padre está en la exhibición! — dijo Wendy, con los mofletes hinchados.

Romeo no había previsto lo siguiente; que al quemarse el brazo se quedara en su casa. Pero lo imprevisible es que Wendy se quedara en su casa sólo para cuidarle, perdiéndose el festival. Se sentía culpable. Romeo resopló y se incorporó en su cama.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Wendy.

—Levantarme para irme.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Mira tú estado, no puedes participar así!

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de participar? — inquirió. Wendy se sorprendió. Romeo tendió su mano — ¡Tendré el brazo quemado, pero aún puedo bailar!

A Wendy se le subieron los colores. La sonrisa de Romeo, que desprendía tanta confianza. Era tan sumamente lindo cuando sonreía con esa sonrisa… Wendy, levemente molesta (porque él estaba herido, y ella era doctora) aceptó el ofrecimiento.

—¡Genial! Ah… espera… - ahora era Romeo el sonrojado. Y es que no había caído en la cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle — Esto… ¿po-podrías ser…? ¿M-mi pareja…?

—¡A-ah! — Wendy se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento.

Estaban ambos sonrojados. Romeo sentado en su cama, y Wendy de frente, cerca. Tan cerca, admirándose los ojos. Romeo, hipnotizado por ese sonrojo tan adorable, tan deseado. Se volvía loco cada vez que venía al campo con los caballeros, cómo doctora. Y Wendy, la pequeña Wendy, que era la primera en despertarse para poder ir junto con Romeo.

—S-sí… me encantaría… — susurró. Entonces, el sonido rebotó tan cerca que se dieron cuenta de la cercanía. Se echaron hacia atrás, sonrojados y avergonzados — Ve a vestirte… y-yo voy a casa a cambiarme, ¿vale? A-ahora vuelvo.

—C-claro…

Y Wendy desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Romeo en sus pensamientos. Entonces sonrió, de un salto se puso en la cama y comenzó a celebrar.

—¡BIEEEEEN! — gritó Romeo — ¡Dios! Maldito brazo…

· · ·

—¡Jellal-sama, baile conmigo! — insistía una joven.

—¡No no, va a bailar conmigo! — dijo otra.

Jellal se encontraba entre un remolino de mujeres peleando por unos pocos movimientos de paso doble con él. Y es que nunca entendió por qué tanta fascinación por él. Sólo era cortés y educado, nada nuevo, ¿no? Quizás los magnolianos eran hombres rudos y él debía ser uno de los pocos mínimamente caballeroso.

—¡Tú, chiquilla! – gritó Wakaba mientras cogía a su hija por el pescuezo — ¡Tienes que ayudar con el servicio! ¿O no te comprometiste?

—¡Pero papá, estoy a punto de bailar con Jellal-sama! — pataleó la niña. Pero su padre la arrastró con él — ¡Espéreme, Jellal-samaaaaa!

A Jellal se le resbaló una gota de sudor. Entonces, una joven se acercó, con otra petición igual que a las demás mujeres. Tenía ojos grandes y facciones un pelín infantiles, pero lo que llamó la atención de Jellal fue su cabello pelirrojo.

—Tienes… un color de cabello precioso — dijo, de manera inconsciente y con la mirada melancólica.

—¡Kya, Jellal-sama me ha elogiado! — gritó, feliz. Entonces, Jellal salió de su pequeño trance.

—Sí, me recuerda al cabello de alguien — respondió sin especificar.

—¿¡Ese alguien es la mujer especial de Jellal-sama!? — gritó una de las chicas, furiosas. Todas estaban celosas y rabiosas.

—¿No querían bailar? — sugirió Jellal, evadiendo el tema.

—¡Sííííí! — vivan las bipolares. Ahora estaban corriendo en círculos de alegría.

· · ·

Mirajane se encontraba junto a Makarov, admirando el baile. Faltaba poco para la exhibición de la armada. Lo mejor sería esperar a que las mesas estuvieran más vacías para que las personas pudiesen concentrarse en la batalla y no en la comida (porque los magnolianos tienen un estómago aprueba de bombas). Después, una suave escena de baile y… Ah, parejas por todas partes. Y es que ella tenía una misión con varios objetivos: Operación Baile.

Objetivos: 1)Que Gajeel hable con Levy 2)Que Natsu logre bailar con Lisanna 3)Encontrar alguna chica para Gray 4)Quemar los libros eróticos de Makarov 5)Comprar huevos… ¡Ah! Espera, que lo último era de la compra.

Entonces, Mira intenta divisar a Natsu, para empezar la operación con él. De pronto, algo que rompió la estabilidad del planeta, que provocó la extinción de los dinosaurios, de que los partos parasen… Natsu hablando con una mujer. Una chica, de su edad. Lo que más llama la atención, es que él fue quién se acercó a ella. Oh, y Mira podía leer en los ojos del muchacho… "_Es rara_" "_Parece interesante_" "_Tengo curiosidad_" " _Parece frágil…_" "_Quiero protegerla_".

—Lord — llamó Mira. El Lord la miró — ¿No se ha fijado en Natsu?

—¿Ese mocoso…? – Makarov movió la mirada hasta toparse a Natsu riendo y haciendo pucheros con una mujer. Una mujer. — Ajá, ¿Y qué? _"Conserva la calma, Makarov. Vamos a morir, pero en calma"_

Y es que Natsu nunca tuvo ese impulso de hablarle a una persona cómo si la conociese de toda la vida. Se presentaba, alegre, y después si se lo cruzaba, hablaba. Pero no con tanta familiaridad, con tanta curiosidad…

—Pues que predigo que aquí va a haber una catástrofe… — dijo Mirajane, mirando seria a ambos.

—Bueno, siempre estaremos aquí para cuando lo necesite — dijo Makarov.

· · ·

Levy estaba hablando con sus dos amigos. Bueno, "hablando" no. Ella estaba en su mundo, pensativa. "_Yo lo he perdonado. ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?"._ Y es que ella quería que él se acercase, pero ella tampoco hacía mucha labor hablándole de usted.

—¡Levyyyyy! — llamó una jovenzuela.

—¿Ah? — Levy salió de su trance — ¿Qué sucede Cana?

—Deja a estos dos panolis y vente conmigo a ligar por ahí — dijo, tomándola del brazo.

—¡No somos unos panolis! — gritaron.

Levy suspiró. Cana siempre solía hacer eso. "Una chica tan buena como tú necesita a un hombre que se lo recuerde". Cana la llevó arrastrando a su grupo de amigas (Lisanna, Kinana y Laki)para discutir sobre qué hacer con ella.

—Deberías ir a buscarte un hombre — suspiró Laki.

—¡Eso eso! ¡Estás en edad! — dijo Lisanna, queriendo resaltar lo obvio.

—Que suerte tienes Lisanna… —suspiró Levy. Todas miraron hacia ella — Tú ya lo tienes todo decidido con Natsu. Qué morro.

—¡E-eso no es verdad! — negó Lisa, agitando los brazos, sonrojada — Pri-primero tengo que confesarme y-y que él me corresponda y…y…

—Lisanna, tan alegre y natural con Natsu, pero cuando hablamos de él pareces un tomate… — suspiró Kinana, con cierto toque dramático.

—¿Veis? Todas tenemos un chico especial. Puede que esté, puede que no esté. Quién sabe —dijo Cana, con cierto toque de indiferencia — A lo mejor un día venís a casa y os predigo el amor… ¡Ya me han llegado las cartas!

—¿¡En serio!? – gritaron todas, felices — ¡YAY!

Mientras, Gajeel, vestido de manera formal, era acosado por su banda personal de niños. "_Parezco un pedófilo_" pensó. Entonces, una joven peliazul se interpuso en su mirada. Estaban lejos, pero eso no fue problema para que Gajeel se la quedara mirando. "_Sí tan sólo pudiera hacerla reír, o sonreír un poco… o que dejase de tutearme, me da igual. ¡Joder! ¿¡Tan complicado es que deje de tutearme!?_". Pensó, con rabia. Pensaba que jamás pasaría, que jamás podría hablar con ella sin tuteos. ¡Ja! Qué ingenuo.

· · ·

—Joder… — suspiraba, asqueado, Gray.

Habían venido los primos, y eran un poco peculiares. Nah, Lyon estaba por allí con Jura, Sherry y sus otros amigos. Los que de verdad le daban escalofríos eran sus "otros primos". Bob era muy amigo de Makarov, casi cómo hermanos. Pero ese… ente le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Hiroki, Ren e Eve andaban ligando por ahí junto con su maestro Ichiya. Pero el transexual andaba detrás de él todo el día.

—Dime Gray. ¿Ya has perdido tu virginidad? — dijo Bob, al natural.

—¡Joder, déjeme en paz de una vez! — gritó Gray, exasperado.

—Uyuyuy, no hables con ese lenguaje, que si no, no vas a encontrar novia — dijo Bob. Entonces, Bob se ruborizó — Sí quieres… puedo serlo y-

—¡ME LLAMAN! — gritó Gray.

Salió corriendo, llegó junto a Lyon y le metió una patada en la cabeza. Y sin ton ni son, comenzaron a pelear.

—Sniff, ¿Por qué seré tan desgraciada? — sollozaba Bob, tendido en el suelo muy dramáticamente — ¡Sólo soy una doncella necesitada de amor!

Y todos dieron un paso atrás al oírlo.

· · ·

Levy seguía hablando con sus amigas, animada. Mientras, Jet y Droy intentaban conseguir una alternativa a Levy, sin éxito. Levy viraba la mirada de vez en cuando hacia aquel chico moreno que era acosado por una manada de niños. "_Debe ser realmente bueno con los niños. También tiene su lado lindo…_" pensó. Y se sonrojó fieramente.

—¿Qué pasa, Levy? — preguntó Kinana.

—¿Eh? ¡N-nada nada! ¡Voy a por comida! ¡Eso! — y salió escopeteada hacia una de las mesas.

Suspiró mientras cogía un poco de bufalí. Sonrojándose sólo de pensar en él… ¡qué infantil! Una sombra grande cubrió la poca luz que tenía Levy. Ella se giró y se topó con los ojos rojos de Gajeel. Se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa.

—Señorito… — dijo, agachando la cabeza. Ahora sólo quería irse y correr.

—Señorita… — dijo Gajeel, con voz forzada. Ambos se dieron la espalda.

_Uno tendría que ceder_

Los pies de cada uno dudaban a cada movimiento. No querían moverse.

_Esto no podría durar siempre…_

Levy sacó aire y se dio la vuelta, mirando la robusta espalda de Gajeel. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Con voz temblorosa, pronunció:

—Gajeel… — El nombrado se giró, sintiendo un escalofrío agradable subir por su espalda. El que ella susurrara su nombre, hacía que se sintiera bien, y el poder escuhcar uno de sus mínimos requerimientos creaban en él una sensación indescriptible. Levy, avergonzada, miró hacia otro lado — Y-yo ya te he perdonado por todo… Pienso que podríamos tutearnos al menos…

Gajeel se quedó en silencio. Levy miraba al suelo, rascando con sus uñas el plato con bufalí. Gajeel posó su mano sobre el pelo de Levy, revolviéndoselo.

—Claro que puedes, enana — dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡N-no soy enana! — se quejó, apurada y con los mofletes hinchados.

· · ·

Lisanna veía picarona a su amiga. Pero al que en verdad buscaba era a su amigo de la infancia. Ese chico travieso e infantil, que la tenía loca. Y ella se esforzaba mucho en dar indirectas. Agarrándole del brazo, abrazos por la espalda, ese tono de voz al hablarle… pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

Captó a Happy, que jugaba con Charle, una niña un tanto tsundere que vivía bajo el techo de Wendy y Chelia debido a su delicada salud. Los niños-acosadores miraban, escondidos, a su maestro hablando y ninguneando a la bibliotecaria.

Entonces, una cabellera rosa y rebelde apareció entre las mesas. Ella, contenta, abandonó el círculo pese a esos comentarios picarosos. Se dirigió hacia su amigo, para después pararse. Natsu estaba sonriendo a una chica rubia exuberante, con grandes ojos achocolatados y gran delantera. Una joya. Lisanna, presa de celos, se acercó.

—¡Hola Natsu! — dijo Lisanna, tomándolo del brazo.

—Hola Lisanna — saludó Natsu, con normalidad.

—Ah… debes de ser Lucy, la sacerdotisa, ¿no?

_Es la sacerdotisa._

—Sí, acabo de llegar. Mucho gusto, Lisanna — saludó Lucy, con formalidad.

—¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas! — dijo Lisanna, aún agarrada a Natsu.

—¡Lo mismo digo! – entonces Lucy esbozó una sonrisa picarona — ¿Son novios?

_No puede ser una amenaza…_

—¡N-no! — negó Lisanna, soltando a Natsu. Y es que siempre le daba vergüenza cuando insinuaban eso.

—Claro que no, Lucy — dijo Natsu, como si fuese obvio.

Natsu se colocó al lado de Lucy, la agarró por un hombro y dijo, con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

—Lisanna, ¿Vamos a buscar a Happy? ¡Quiero presentar a Lucy! — agregó — Aunque sea rara…

—¡No seas malo! — dijo Lucy, algo molesta.

…_¿Verdad?_


	3. La Sirvienta de los Sentimientos Caídos

Em… hubo un error, se cortó el cap XDU pero fui troll y os lo deje creer(¿?) Oks no. ¡En fin! Os traigo el cap completo y resubido. ¡Espero que no se corte!

**Capítulo 3: La Sirvienta de los Sentimientos Caídos**

**· · ·**

_Lo sé, lo intuyo, lo veo_

_En tus ojos infantiles_

_Llenos de curiosidad_

_Y brillo como dos candiles._

_¿Acaso es un capricho divino…_

…_El de que nuestro destino…_

…_Sea dividido?_

_La protagonista_

_Ha sido despedida_

_Para ser sustituida _

_Por una dama dulce y bonita._

_¿Qué culpa tengo yo…_

…_de que nuestra historia de amor…_

…_Con el final feliz no terminó?_

**· · ·**

Romeo y Wendy caminaban calle arriba para ir a la Cúpula y bailar. Romeo llevaba ropa lo más elegante posible; la camisa blanca más limpia, y los pantalones de pana más una chaqueta de piel que se había permitido el mes pasado. Wendy, que cobraba más por sus servicios, iba más elegante; un vestido con la parte de arriba azul bordada en negro y la falda de un azul más oscuro, hasta los pies. Fue ver a Wendy con ese delicado vestido, fue subir los colores de Romeo. Cómo se notaba que aquellas hermanas eran bien pagadas por el Lord.

—Mira, ya están ahí — señaló Romeo a la gran cúpula de teselas cristalinas iluminadas por las antorchas.

—¡Wa, es hermoso! ¡Nunca me canso de esta celebración! — Wendy daba saltitos entusiasmada.

—¡Vamos a bailar un rato! — invitó Romeo. En un apogeo de entusiasmo, cogió la mano de Wendy y prácticamente la arrastró por el camino. Romeo estaba feliz, quería llegar a tiempo para ver las batallas. Wendy estaba sonrojada, el que la cogiera de la mano, con esas confianzas, hacía que su corazón diese un vuelco.

Tras un pequeño rato de caminata, llegaron a un lugar lleno de gente comiendo y charlando, iluminado por antorchas y fuego. Cana, que estaba "fangirleando" con Kinana y Laki por Levy, se acercó al ver a Wendy allí.

—¡Buenas Wendy! Shelia está por ahí, charlando con Aki y Julia — explicó. Entonces, una mirada de picardía, de soberana picardía, se posó en las manos unidas de ambos niños.

—¿Sucede algo, Cana-san?

—¡AAAAY, QUE LINDOS! — gritó Cana, atrayendo a Kinana y a Laki — Por Dios, cogidos de la mano, cómo una verdadera pareja…

—¿Ah? — musitaron los dos, con confusión. Miraron sus manos y se pusieron rojos. Se separaron cómo si sus manos quemasen más que sus mofletes ardientes. Romeo corrió con sus amigos, rojo de vergüenza. Wendy se fue hacia otro lado, con paso rápido, buscando a su hermana.

—Dios, ¿Para cuándo noviarán? — se preguntó Laki, divertida.

· · ·

—Bueno, he de irme. ¡Tengo que reponer la comida de las mesas! — se excusó Lisanna, con una sonrisa — Un placer, Lucy. ¡Luego bailamos, Natsu!

—¡No, no quiero! — se quejó Natsu. Bailar con Lisanna era un suicidio. Lucy rió y, cuando Lisanna estuvo más lejos, Lucy preguntó, picarona:

—Oye oye, se ve que le gustas mucho — daba codazos a su nuevo amigo.

—¡Para ya con eso, Lucy! — respondió Natsu molesto y con un gran puchero.

—Se guuuuuustan – murmuró una voz.

Un niño de pelo azul rodaba su lengua creando aquel peculiar sonido. Tenía una mirada pícara posada en Natsu, y él estaba sonrojado y sorprendido. Lucy estaba solamente sorprendida. ¿No habría estado atento al anuncio del Lord?

—¡Happy, deja ya esas tonterías! — regañó Natsu, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Te llamas Happy? Qué nombre más peculiar — Lucy se agachó, para quedar a su altura — ¿No estuviste atento a lo que explicó Lord Makarov?

—Sí — respondió, con una sonrisa.

—Entonces sabes que soy una sacerdotisa — sentenció.

—Sí. ¡Es genial!

—¿Sabes que las sacerdotisas no podemos casarnos…? — preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta. Aquellas palabras causaron un temblor, un escalofrío leve e imperceptible en Natsu.

—No. Eso sí que no — Happy se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, pensativo — Lucy tiene un trabajo raro. No puede casarse. ¡Lucy es rara!

—¡No soy rara! — replicó Lucy, molesta. Natsu se echó a reír.

· · ·

La cúpula era un cumulo de alegría y música. Los músicos tocaban música para bailar y las parejas acarameladas se arrimaban unos a otros, bailando un vals. Alzarck y Bisca, dudando si ir a invitar al otro a bailar; Romeo, echando miraditas a Wendy que estaba con sus amigas, para ver si tenía oportunidad de sacarla a bailar cómo prometió; Lisanna, Kinana y las demás doncellas llenaban sin descanso la mesa de comida, se agotaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Jellal seguía rodeado de chicas, sonriendo galantemente, pero con un ligero toque nostálgico en los ojos; Levy discutiendo con Gajeel, intentando convencerlo para que no la llamase enana…

Makarov se subió al pedestal, con Mirajane a un lado y Girldarts al otro, saludando a su hija que solo lo ignoraba. El Lord tosió un par de veces, atrayendo la atención del pueblo. Con gesto solemne, anunció:

—¡Ahora pasaremos a la demostración de la milicia, combatiendo entre ellos en las afueras de la Cúpula! — la gente estalló en gritos y aplausos, estaban verdaderamente ansiosos.

Lucy se vio prácticamente arrastrada por las masas y la mano de Natsu que agarraba firmemente su muñeca. Happy acompañaba a Natsu, cantando alguna canción. Al salir, unas vallas de madera marcaron una amplia parcela para la lucha. Makarov se volvió a sentar, teniendo a su lado a Mirajane, ya que Girldarts había salido a perseguir a su hija. Los ciudadanos se agolparon alrededor de la valla, mientras que los soldados y los cuatro nietos se agruparon en un lugar para salir a luchar.

—Qué envidia… — suspiró Romeo.

—No pudimos bailar… — exteriorizó Wendy. Al darse cuenta las palabras que habían salido de su boca, se sonrojó fieramente y miró a Romeo, que estaba casi igual. De pura vergüenza, se dio media vuelta para ir con Shelia.

—¡Qué comience el primer combate! — prosiguió Makarov — ¡Klain Jim, contra Gary Lerich!

Y las peleas fueron sucediendo unas tras otras. La magia, combinada con las armas de plata, creaba un espectáculo de fuerza y hermosura inexplicables. Lucy miraba cada pelea con especial anhelo y detalle; se parecían tanto a las de los libros…

—¡Ahora, mis nietos, se disputarán en batalla contra alguien que ellos elijan! — Makarov tosió levemente — ¡Por ser el mayor nieto varón, Jellal Dreyar, escoge!

—Mm… — Jellal se quedó pensativo — Pelearé contra el señor Jura, si no le parece mal.

—Estaré encantado — Jura salió de entre el público, con una sonrisa confiada.

Ambos rivales se encontraron en la arena, iluminados solamente por las antorchas. Natsu animaba a su manera peculiar a Jellal, emocionado. Muchas chicas vitoreaban al nieto, a veces diciendo palabras extrañas e indescifrables. Pero la anciana que acompañaba a Jura no paraba de animarle con amenazas, mientras era recompensado con los ánimos de su familia.

Jura realizó el primer movimiento. Sacó una katana ancha y afilada, que clavó al suelo. Miles de pilares de roca y tierra se levantaron al instante a los pies de Jellal. Él, con mirada desafiante, recogió sus bastones del suelo y fue esquivando los pilares con Meteoro a una velocidad impresionante.

Jura enfundó su katana y arremetió contra su próximo y veloz rival. Jellal se movía rápidamente a una velocidad de vértigo alrededor de Jura, que estaba quieto, sintiendo las vibraciones de Jellal. Entonces, Jura levanta la katana, cortando unos míseros pelos azules de Jellal.

El nieto sacó uno de los bastones de madera, que liberó cómo cañones de luz en dirección a Jura. Los esquivó con facilidad a la par que invocaba una gran prisión de rocas que tenía la clara intención de retener a Jellal. Entonces, el nieto, envió grandes balas de magia oscura, persiguiendo a Jura y provocando destrozos.

—¿Está cansado? — bromeó Jura.

—Por supuesto que n-

—¡PARAAAAAAAAD! — un imponente puño gigante y el grito aterrador del Lord fueron bastantes para hacer que todo se silenciara. Ambos contrincantes miraron al Lord — ¡Lo estáis destrozando todo! ¡Qué es una demostración, insensatos!

—…No pasamos un poco — dijo Jellal, soltando un suspiro resignado. Jura rió fuertemente. Ambos se dieron la mano, con firmeza y determinación, para retirarse.

Jura era elogiado por su familia mientras muchas fans de Jellal iban inundarle de halagos. Jellal comenzaba a estar cansado de tanta popularidad, y eso que salía a menudo por la ciudad. ¿Sería el traje, que tenía un porte elegante y atractivo? Quizás.

—Bien… mocosos, si vais a destrozar más, mejor será no pelear — dijo Makarov, suspirando.

—¡Pero viejo! — se quejó Gray — Yo quería pegarle una paliza a Lyon…

—No había nadie que me interesase para pelear — chistó Gajeel.

—Lucy Lucy — llamó cantarinamente Natsu — ¿Usas magia?

—¡Por supuesto! — Lucy puso una pose altiva — Uso magia de espíritus celestiales, y mi látigo libera toda mi magia estelar. ¡Sé pelear!

—¡Genial! — Natsu la agarró de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró al campo arrasado. Mirajane reía mientras Makarov se tapaba la cara con la mano. Muchos ciudadanos comentaban eso de que el nieto sacase a pelear a la sacerdotisa.

—¡Vamos a pelear, viejo! — anunció Natsu.

—¡E-espera Natsu! — Lucy movía sus brazos, agitada — ¿¡Por qué demonios me obligas a luchar!? ¡Y-yo no quiero participar!

—¡Tranquila Lucy! ¡Sólo es una demostración, no hay intenciones asesinas! — dijo despreocupado y con una gran sonrisa, para añadir en un susurro — Además, jamás podría ponerte la mano encima…

—¿Dijiste algo? — se interesó Lucy.

—¿Eh? N-nada nada… — Natsu se mostraba algo nervioso. Dio un pequeño resoplido y su mirada se llenó de confianza. Sus guantes se encendieron en llamas, preparándose para la batalla. Lucy había sacado un látigo que parecía estar hecho de agua estelar, sacando sorpresas al público.

Natsu comenzó a correr hacia Lucy, lanzando golpes cerca de ella. Pese a no ser intencionados, los esquivaba con gran velocidad. Pero Lucy no iba a dejar que Natsu se luciese tanto; sacudió su látigo rodeando a Natsu, haciendo que gotas de agua estelar cayeran por los alrededores.

Natsu pegó un salto y, en el aire, colocó las dos manos juntas formando un agujero en su boca y sopló, creando un gran lanzallamas. Lucy se asustó y rodó fuera del alcance. Apuntó la manga del látigo hacia Natsu y, haciendo fuerza, salió un gran chorro de agua estelar contra Natsu. Él desapareció como por arte de magia dentro del chorro, para emerger del agua delante del rostro de Lucy.

Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Lucy, consciente del hecho, se zafó de la cercanía y sacó una llave dorada, alzándola.

—¡Llave de la sirvienta de Dios! ¡Virgo! — y una mujer con dos grilletes en las muñecas apareció en un remolino de luz.

—¿Tengo que castigarlo, Princesa?

—¡No me llames princesa! — se quejó Lucy — ¡Es un demostración! Sólo haz la estrategia, ¿sí?

—Entiendo — y, con una reverencia, desapareció en un enorme agujero por la tierra.

—¿¡Cómo ha hecho eso!? ¡Impresionante! — dijo Natsu, muy sorprendido.

—Espera y verás… — sonrió Lucy, confiada.

Natsu encendió sus dos puños para juntarlos. Las dos llamas se estaban juntando de forma muy intensa, preparándose para un ataque acompañado de una sonrisa divertida de Natsu. Lucy se había arrodillado en suelo, colocando el mango del látigo sin agua en el suelo, boca abajo.

Natsu separó las dos manos bruscamente, provocando dos látigos ígneos que se cruzaban formando una "x". Lucy sonrió y, cuando el fuego la iba a alcanzar, dos chorros verticales cual géiseres de agua estelar emergieron del suelo, parando el ataque. Y más salieron del suelo, intentando alcanzar a Natsu en vano. Parecía un auténtico mono.

—¡Pareeeeen! – gritó Makarov, al borde de un ataque — Han estado haciendo más agujeros en el suelo… y bastante grandes.

—Ups… — Lucy sonreía nerviosa.

—¿Y? ¿Ya está? ¿Nos tenemos que parar? Jopé…

—Bien, pues… — Makarov se puso de pie en su silla y, con aire festivo, gritó — ¡HORA DE LOS ESPECTÁCULOOOOS!

—¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN! — todo el pueblo estaba contento; la voz de Mirajane era preciosa.

Todos pasaron adentro, bailando a la par que había gente cantando o haciendo cualquier idiotez. Gajeel fue expulsado del escenario a base de tomates nada más pisar un escalón para subir.

Mirajane cantaba de maravilla; tenía una dulce voz y una sonrisa aún más preciosa aún, era bastante popular. Y ella, que era bastante cotilla, le gustaba estar en aquella posición privilegiada, podía enterarse de todo…

Makarov estaba comiendo a la par que hablaba con unas ciudadanas como un auténtico depravado… anda, una le acaba de cruzar la cara. Jellal estaba bailando con la hija de Wakaba, que parecía derrumbarse ahí mismo de emoción y otras parecían estar muertas de envidia. Aunque no bailaban, Levy y Gajeel estaban hablando (bueno, Gajeel gruñía mientras Levy hablaba); ya la mataría a preguntas después. ¡Oh! Menuda sorpresa; Romeo estaba bastante rojo mientras bailaba con Wendy. Ambos no paraban de tropezarse y casi ni se podían mirar, aunque Wendy buscase sus ojos desesperadamente. Gray estaba siendo acosado por Bob… Mirajane desvía la vista al verlo. Al desviarla, se encuentra con una escena peculiar:

Lisanna, Cana, Kinana y Laki estaban hablando muy animadas con Lucy, que parecía estar en su salsa. Mientras, detrás, cierto chico pelirrosa se estaba quejando en voz alta de "algo" un poco obvio con Happy. Mientras, el niño sólo rueda la lengua, mientras Natsu se queja algo sonrojado.

—¡Hola a todos! — el público respondió al alegre saludo de Mirajane — Ahora mismo voy a cantar una canción sólo para parejas. ¡Por favor, no sean tímidos~! — observó que muchos se miraban entre sí, con cierto anhelo. Pero Wendy y Romeo ni escuchaban, y Alzarck y Bisca no parecían decidirse — ¡Alzarck, Bisca! ¡Tomen ejemplo de Wendy y Romeo, ellos están bailando cómo si nada!

Romeo y Wendy se exaltaron, para mirar a Wendy con incredulidad. Después, nerviosos, miraron hacia su alrededor, encontrándose con miles de rostros pícaros de sus amigos. Mientras, Mirajane comenzó a cantar una canción suave y lenta. "_Venga Lisanna, pídele a Natsu…_" Estaba convencida de que Natsu estaba molesto porque Lisanna no estaba con él.

Alzarck y Bisca se unieron a la pista de baile; no sabían ni cómo colocarse. Entonces, Alzarck cogió aire y agarró la cintura de Bisca con decisión. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero sonrió con notoria dulzura y se recargó sobre Alzarck. Hay quien dice que se hizo pis.

El pensamiento de que Gajeel la sacara a bailar cruzó instantáneamente la mente de Levy. La desechó de inmediato, ¿por qué diablos la sacaría a bailar si estuvieron discutiendo toda la noche? Entonces se da cuenta de algo. De que, "reanudada su relación", debería reiterarle lo de que lo había perdonado. A lo mejor era el único cabo suelto por atar…

Lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba solo, apoyado en un tronco de los árboles, observando el baile con la mirada perdida. Se acercó, nerviosa. Gajeel la miró, extrañado por la acción de la pequeña librera. ¿Por qué se acercaría?

—Esto… Gajeel… — buscaba palabras para comenzar.

—¿Y eso de venir hacia aquí? — gruñó Gajeel, con un toque de molestia en su voz.

—¿Molesto? — inquirió ella, algo mosqueada.

—Nah, eres tan pequeña que ni te siento — se burló. Levy se comió sus palabras al hacer algo click en su cabeza. Quizás se comportaba así porque no sabe expresarse más que de esa manera. Quizás.

—Gajeel… — alzó la mirada, seria y algo preocupada. Gajeel se asustó por el tono preocupado y serio que empleó — Yo… te he perdonado.

—¿De-de que hablas? — tartamudeó. No le gustaba ese tema.

—Hace un año, me atacaste a mí a mis amigos, en aquel grupo de mercenarios… — dijo ella, recordando con dolor — Pero después viniste y fuiste adoptado por el Lord. Al principio me sentí algo molesta, eso de obtener un título a pesar de tu pasado. Pero… — Gajeel se mordió el labio, sabiendo lo que había después — …me protegiste de aquel asaltante. Desde entonces, te cogí respeto. Siempre quise decirte que te había perdonado, pero si te pasabas por la librería eras algo frío. Y ahora que… ya nos tuteamos, me gustaría que entendieses que no hay resentimiento.

Gajeel gruñó, avergonzado. Levy sonrió, de manera afable y cálida. Gajeel se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, gruñendo y bufando por lo bajo. Y ella se quedó ahí, a su lado, observando las parejas bailar con una sonrisa.

· · ·

—¡Natsu! ¡Un baile, porfa! — suplicaba Lisanna, algo infantil.

—¡Que no~! — negaba Natsu, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse de Lisanna. Miró a Lucy, suplicante — ¡Por favor, Lucy, ayúdame!

—Venga venga — Lucy intentaba calmar la situación. No hacía ni unas horas no los había conocido.

—Natsu, ¿pero por qué no quieres bailar esta canción conmigo? ¿No nos íbamos a casar? — soltó Lisanna, en un puchero. Natsu se puso rojo y miró a Lucy, asustado.

—¡E-es un malentendido! — señalaba.

—Se guuuustan — ronronearon Happy y Lucy a la vez.

Lisanna se reía, mientras Natsu se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Haber, estaba bastante harto que siempre le recordasen esa broma de Lisanna cuando eran niños. Entonces, Natsu se calmó y miró a Lucy, con una sonrisa.

—Lucy, para darte la bienvenida. ¡Baila conmigo! — Lisanna se quedó petrificada. Lucy parecía meditarlo.

—Bueno, no puedo rechazar la petición del nieto del Lord. ¿Sabes bailar bien?

—Eh… jajaja… — rió Natsu, nerviosa. Lucy suspiró, derrotada.

—¿Eres un noble y no sabes bailar? Pues ven que te enseño.

Y ahí estaban, Natsu y Lucy bailando entre la multitud. Natsu no paraba de tropezarse con Lucy, y ella lo reñía y le decía como debía bailar. ¿Y Lisanna? Estaba ahí, mirando a Natsu, el chico que es su mejor amigo y del que se había enamorado.

_¿Por qué no me pidió a mí que le enseñase?_

Arrugó la falda de su vestido, se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo las inminentes ganas de llorar. Ella se había gastado los ahorros de tres meses solo para permitirse ese vestido, que Natsu la elogiase y la invitase a bailar….

_¿Y así acaba la historia? ¿El príncipe no se queda con la humilde sirvienta?_

Disculpándose con un hilillo de voz y ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigas y Happy, se escapó de entre la multitud. Simplemente comenzó a correr calle abajo, destrozando sus zapatos con la gravilla y ensuciando la falda con barro y polvo. Y, derrotada, se dejó caer a medio camino, en la oscuridad., agarrándose la falda con impotencia y llorando, dejando caer todos esos sentimientos.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no se fija? ¿Por qué no comprende lo que siento?_

—¿¡POR QUÉ!? — gritó en un alarido cargado de dolor y sentimientos caídos, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado como buscando la respuesta.

Ella era puro dolor. El dolor era ella. Daba igual lo que pensase, los pensamientos positivos no aparecían por ningún lado. Sólo había dolor, un sentimiento que agarra tu corazón y lo estruja sin piedad, arrancándote gritos y gritos.

Entonces, un fugaz pensamiento que indicaba el vestigio de un futuro pasó por su mente.

_Espero no tener los ojos hinchados mañana. Preocuparía a todos…_


	4. Aviso

Este es un aviso para avisar de que el anterior capitulo ha sido editado, al completo. No tengo ni idea, pero se cortó D:

¡Espero que lo disfruten!


	5. LA Marcha de los Señores Fúnebres

He vuelto para provocaros pesadillas por la noche (buuu) y traeros un nuevo cap de este fanfic (¿pronto? ¿eso se come?). Siento el retraso, de verdad (es lo que le dijo mi médico a mi madre cuando nací) peeeero os quiero timar recompensar con este cap.

Y es que el C.O.L.E (esto fue una pista de la Ruleta de la Suerte) me mantiene ocupada, y más que empieza Junio y sus exámenes. Pero claro, mi querida clase deja todo amontonado para el último día.

¡Pero la vida no es tan mala! (pregúntaselo a los locos, de darán caramelos) Se va a celebrar la ExpoTaku en mi ciudad y seh, es un lugar mágico y maravilloso (se puede ir fumando maría) donde hay cosplays, mangas y merchandinsing que parece no haber en las tiendas habituales (¿Por qué, Alita? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?) y que puedes comprar ahí. Iré con mis pequeñas primas haciendo la croqueta (y todo lo que se nos quede pegado es nuestro, EHEHEHEHEHE) y comprando y yendo a los talleres (vamos a plantar bonsáis) y comiendo fuera un perrito muy americano.

Sin más retrasos (no tengo el parte médico aquí) os dejo el cap. ¡Disfruten!

**La Marcha de los Señores Fúnebres**

_Las gotas melancólicas_

_Reemplazan a la lágrima,_

_Al dolor y al alma_

_Por una desfasada crónica_

_Un, dos, tres_

_Paso a paso, marcado_

_Cuatro, cinco, seis_

_Llevando lo que he errado_

_Los tambores resuenan_

_Recordando los días del pasado_

_Las vidas que ya no gobiernan_

_Desparecen sin un rastro_

_Uno, dos tres_

_Las gotas resbalando_

_Cuatro, cinco, seis_

_Los recuerdos oscuros resonando_

· · ·

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia. Las semillas de dicha flor florecían en cada maceta, anunciando la primavera esperada luego de una maravillosa velada. La sirvienta que con melancolía lloraba, se encuentra fingiendo una sonrisa en la cocina, mientras preparaba el desayuno para la nobleza del lugar.

—Lisanna ¿ya están los gofres? — preguntó Kinana.

—¡Sí! — dijo, mientras los sacaba del horno de piedra, fingiendo una sonrisa — Aquí están…

—Vale, ya los llevo junto con el sirope — y Kinana cogió los platos, para irse después de dedicar una mirada preocupada a Lisanna.

Lisanna se excusó diciendo que estaba bastante cansada, que el calor le había provocado mareos. La verdadera historia es que se pasó con la mirada perdida durante la noche encima de su cama de paja, con las lágrimas secas pasando por las mejillas. Al día siguiente tenía los ojos hinchados, pero supo librarse diciendo que era un pequeño resfriado.

—¡Lisanna~! ¿Me preparas esa tarta de frambuesa? — Natsu bajó, más sonriente de lo habitual. Lisanna dio un respingo.

—¡C-claro! — y se puso a buscar el tarro de las frambuesas frescas. Con voz algo apagada, preguntó — ¿Qué tal ayer? Tuve que irme, estaba mal.

—¡Fue geniaaaal! — alargó Natsu, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que tantas veces se la había visto — Aunque le dejé los pies agujereados a Lucy, ¡ella sabe bailar bastante bien!

—Natsu… me temo que hoy no puedo hacerte la tarta, que te la haga Laki — Lisanna depositó el tarro en la encimera, con cierto tono lúgubre.

—¿Y eso, Lisanna? — Natsu estaba extrañado.

—Voy a la Iglesia — dejó el delantal en la silla — A… confesarme.

· · ·

—¡Bien! ¡Sacad el libro de Caperucita Roja! — pidió Levy.

Los niños sacaron de sus cestas un libro viejo y con la tapa sin letras, apoyándolo y abriéndolo encima de las mesas roídas por el tiempo.

En la trastienda de la librería de Levy, había un viejo almacén que no se usaba. Ella lo limpió y puso mesas, creando una escuela para los niños pequeños. Con la ayuda de algunos obreros puso ventanas y una puerta que conduce a un jardín que mira a la calle, para que pudiesen ir a sus casas a comer y venir sin problemas. Colocó también una pizarra, una estantería con libros y una pared estaba llena de dibujos de los niños, pintados con unas pocas ceras y tizas.

—Jin, lee el primer párrafo — ordenó. El chico cogió el libro, lo acercó y enfocó los ojos.

—J-ja...

—La hache no se pronuncia — lo corrigió, con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, perdón! — parecía avergonzado — Habí…a una vez en una...

—Cuando hay coma, hay que hacer una pausa — volvió a corregir. Eran pequeños, que aprendían a leer.

La roñosa puerta que daba a la librería se abrió de manera ruidosa, dejando ver a un hombre fornido y cubierto de óxido y ceniza, con dos cajas llenas de libros. La clase dio un respingo y el pobre niño que leía se sentó tembloroso. Levy se relajó al reconocer la cara, dejando escapar un suspiro de vergüenza ajena.

—¡Traigo los libros, enana! — rugió Gajeel, con una sonrisa algo torcida.

—¡Gajeel! ¿No podrías matarnos de paso? — dijo Levy, con notable sarcasmo. Entonces cogió las cajas y las dejó al lado de la estantería. Miró a Gajeel, para que, en tono reprobatorio, decirle: — ¡Estás perdido de óxido y polvo! ¿Al menos te duchas?

—Deja de molestarme, enana — puso una mano en su cabeza, burlón — Tú sí que necesitas un baño, un baño de leche.

Los niños comenzaron a reír. Reconocerían al nieto en cualquier parte, pero verlo como un vulgar herrero hacía que perdiese su autoridad. Gajeel se fijó en que los niños tenían simplemente libros, y resopló:

—¿No hacéis nada más que leer? — gruñó. Los niños asintieron — Gee Hee..

—Oh, por Dios, Gajeel… — suspiró Levy, cansada. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

—¿No os apetece aprender magia y lucha? — los ojos de los niños se encendieron como bombillas.

—¡Síiiiiiiii! — gritaron los niños, emocionados.

—¡Pues venga! — animó Gajeel.

—¡Espera señorito! — Levy lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, con aura de regañar — Primero vamos a leer y aprender. Después de comer, que vuelvan y les enseñas a pelear. ¿Vale?

—Sí, mamá — dijo, burlesco y soltando un suspiro. Levy le pegó una colleja y los niños se rieron de manera estruendosa. Levy arrastró a Gajeel hasta la salida, asegurándose que se iba. Soltó un suspiro al entrar en clase.

Gajeel era un pesado. Literalmente.

· · ·

La hora preferida de Romeo era la del combate libre. El poder medirte con quién quieras en un combate amistoso, empuñando tu arma como un verdadero caballero y no un simple futuro soldado. Resopló sentado en una de las sillas del campo de entrenamiento, mientras veía a los soldados entrenar y él vestido sólo con sus ropas normales y desgastadas.

—¿Qué, todavía no puedes volver a luchar? — Macao llega y le pega unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, mientras se carcajea sonriente.

—No — Romeo suspira — Wendy insiste que hasta mañana nada.

—Ay, las mujeres… — resopla Macao — Si te cuelas por una, no eres capaz de salir. Pero Wendy es un encanto, en serio. Y médico, que tiene mérito.

—¿Y eso a qué viene, papá? — inquiere Romeo.

—Pues que ya tienes trece años, y se nota que la Wendy te tiene hasta los huesos — suelta a la ligera. Romeo nota como le arden las mejillas, y replica:

—¡N-no es así! ¡Deja de inventarte cosas!

—No me invento nada, que yo también fui joven. Y ayer sí que bailasteis… — suelta pícaro. Romeo baja la cabeza, abochornado. Macao le sacude con una fuerte palmada en la espalda — Anda, ve a buscarla a la botica por… unas hierbas contra la resaca. Ayer bebí tanta cerveza…

—Voy… — Romeo lanza un suspiro cansado. Le parece lo mejor, al menos se mueve un poco. Y visita a Wendy, aunque no haya vuelto a hablar con ella desde ayer.

Sus mejillas se encienden al recordar su menuda figura con el vestido azul.

· · ·

Makarov suspiró al terminar de escuchar los problemas del campesino con resaca. Mirajane sólo sonrió, de esa manera tan dulce y simpática.

—¿Ya han acabado? — preguntó Makarov, cansado.

—No, aún queda uno — dijo Mirajane. Se puso delante de él — Yo.

—¿Sucede algo Mira? — pregunta Makarov, preocupado. No era usual.

—Sí, lo estoy. Ayer me estuve fijando en el joven Natsu… — Mirajane se puso más al lado de Makarov, en tono confidencial y preocupado — ¿No le parece extraño que se haya apegado tanto a Ashley? Es decir, nunca mostró tanto interés, y me preocupa en grande… Porque, si "eso" llegase a pasar, Ashley quedaría por los suelos y Natsu con el corazón destrozado…

—Mirajane… — Makarov dio un suspiro — Natsu tiene "esa sangre". Si "eso" llegase a pasar, no habría modo de hacerlo olvidar. Es una característica de los de su especie… Yo sólo rezo para que no cometan semejante pecado.

—Lord… — susurró Mira, preocupada. Aunque Makarov lo quisiese como a un hijo, él había sido educado estrictamente. Si "eso" llegase a ocurrir, sería extraño ver a Makarov perdonándolo.

Y ahora sólo quedaba rezar.

· · ·

Aquella pequeña capilla de cruz latina y tres naves, con los candelabros colgando de la nave central, con los grandes ventanales tapizando las paredes a lo largo de la bóveda de cañón, y ese altar con la figura del Dios Estelar con los tetramorfos de los espíritus celestiales a sus pies, era el tesoro de Lucy, que lo barría con esmero y paciencia.

Tenía puesto el traje de sacerdotisa en servicio, con el blusón morado y blanco con la falda larga blanca rozando el suelo. Las mangas eran anchas y se cerraban en la empuñadura de la muñeca. Su cabeza era tapada por un velo blanco y puro, que descendía en ondas, parecido al de los de novia.

Las puertas de piedra con grabados en bronce dorado de los doce espíritus celestiales fueron abiertas por una jadeante sirvienta. Tenía el rostro acalorado y parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Lucy se sorprendió al verla ahí.

—Lisanna, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó, dejando la escoba apoyada en la pared y yendo hacia ella.

—Quiero confesión — dijo, simplemente.

Y extrañada, la condujo dentro del cubículo de madera. Lisanna se arrugaba la falda, sentada a uno de los lados y al otro Lucy preparaba un pequeño y sutil rezo con la cruz estrellada en las manos.

—Qué el Creador esté contigo — dijo Lucy.

—Y se apiade de mi alma — respondió Lisanna.

—Lisanna, ¿pasó algo grave? — comenzó.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer, vine buscando consejo — su voz sonaba áspera y angustiada — Me compré el mejor vestido que podía permitirme sólo para que Natsu se fijase y me sacase a bailar pero… nada. La nueva sacerdotisa atrajo toda su atención y cuando bailaron yo… sentí celos y envidia. Frustración y odio. Deseé ganas de que se muriesen los dos, la sacerdotisa y el amor de mi vida…

—Lisanna… — la albina había comenzado a gimotear. Lo que menos quería Lucy era estar ahí sentada, quería ir a abrazarla y consolarla — Yo no quería… vi el brillo de tus ojos y el deseo nada más conocernos. No quise interponerme en vuestra noche perfecta…

—No he venido a que me pidas perdón — Lisanna hacía esfuerzo por no llorar — Necesitaba desahogarme y… pedir perdón por mis deseos pecaminosos…

—… — Lucy ya no sabía que decir — Lisanna, no debes rendirte. ¡Sí amas a Natsu, lucha por él!

—¿Pero cómo, si él se ha mostrado más interesado por ti… por la sacerdotisa que por mí, su amiga de la infancia? — preguntó desesperada.

—¡Te daré mi apoyo! Intentaré juntaros… seré Aries por un día — rió levemente. Estaba más animada — Bueno, para expiar esos pensamientos, reza cuatro Señor Mío y cinco Madre Nuestra.

—Gracias… — se mostró agradecida. Salieron del cubículo.

Ella estaba con los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados. Algo avergonzada, pregunta:

—No quiero preocupar a nadie, pero con estos ojos lo lograré… ¿puedo quedarme un rato…?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Si quieres te presto unos libros para leer — dijo sonriente.

—Yo… no sé leer — parecía perpleja y abochornada. Dándose cuenta del alto índice de analfabetismo en el mundo, sonreí y contesté:

—Pues te enseñaré — mira sorprendida — Los libros cuentan historias de todo tipo. Desde los momentos más alegres hasta los finales más trágicos. Desde las aventuras más inefables hasta lo más cotidiano. ¡Será un placer!

—Gracias… de verdad… — y lloró, de alegría. Lucy agarra su muñeca y con una sonrisa la conduce al piso de arriba, para mostrarle los libros y que eligiese uno.

Quizás sea por ese destino que las unirá, o por la nueva amistad que forjaron, pero algo llevó a Lisanna a sonreír, de manera sincera y verdadera.

Sí, una sonrisa sienta mejor que las lágrimas.

· · ·

Un intercambio de ataques gélidos se disputaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Gray y Lyon llevaban puestos sus guantes negros, transmisores de energía. Era un combate muy intenso; Natsu los observaba con emoción y Happy jugaba con Charle y Phanter Lily, dos hermanos huérfanos que vivían en el orfanato.

—¡Ja! Con eso no me haces ni cosquillas — se burló Lyon.

Y la batalla terminó con el sonido de la trompa que indicaba que era el turno de otra pareja. Los tres se sentaron, discutiendo entre ellos. Después de meterse tabasco e hielo, decidieron hablar.

—¿Qué tal ayer con Lisanna, llamitas? — dijo Gray, burlesco.

—¡Bien! No bailé con ella al final, no me mató — dijo en un suspiro aliviado — ¡Y la comida que cocinó estaba buenísima!

—¿No bailasteis? — Lyon parecía sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que lo harían.

—Nop. Bailé con Lucy, la sacerdotisa. Creo que le dejé los pies hinchados de tanto que la pisé… — soltó una risa nerviosa.

—¿¡Qué estuviste con la sacerdotisa!? — exclamaron los dos — ¿Estás loco?

—¡No he hecho nada malo! — miró su plato de comida vacío — Voy a por más tarta. Y haber si os relajáis…

Natsu se metió en una de las puertas laterales. Lyon y Gray dieron un suspiro.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento… — dice Gray.

—¿Sobre esos dos y el futuro? — pregunta Lyon.

—No no, siento que algo está a punto de suceder. Algo malo… — y Gray tembló, levemente.

Y comenzó a llover.

· · ·

Por un pedregoso camino de arcilla y piedra desmenuzada, un ejército solemnemente, con aire tétrico y fúnebre. La lluvia caía como agujas afiladas sobre la cabeza del ejército. Los soldados portaban oscuras armaduras y afiladas lanzas, y los arqueros tenían a mano las ballestas y los arcos con el carcaj recargado. El caballo central era presidido por un hombre de sonrisa maliciosa. Los jinetes de los dos caballos laterales era un hombre retorcido y otro amplio y llorón. Quedándose más atrás, una mujer de aspecto sombrío y enroscado pelo azul cantaba por lo bajo una canción particular.

—La lluvia cae, serena y recta. La lágrima cae, curva y nula. ¿Por qué hay tanta diferencia, si ambas me provocan la tristeza…?

Y la lluvia se intensificó, mientras se veía a lo lejos una gran fortaleza de piedra custodiada por guardias armados.

La entrada a Magnolia.

**Espacio intergaláctico :**

¡Hola a todos! En esta pequeña sección pondré ciertas curiosidades y avisos de última hora.

Ahora les informamos de El Ángel de Medianoche (no, no lo he terminado). El próximo capítulo será de EAM, completito y largo, como os gusta (¿soy yo o suena mal? Me han arrebatado la inocencia… sigh).

Curiosidades Curiosescas :

La religión de este fic. Es bastante extraña. El clero está dividido, de menor a mayor, en: sacerdotisa, diácono, cura, obispo y papa. Cuando no hay cura o diácono en la ciudad, de la Iglesia se hace a cargo la sacerdotisa, el máximo rango que puede alcanzar la mujer eclesiástica.

Veneran al Rey Estelar, o séase, el Dios Estelar o Creador. El Señor cogió una estrella y dibujó tierra, agua y vida. Separó la luz de la oscuridad (el día y la noche) y creó criaturas que poblarían su mundo. Pobló los bosques de hadas y enanos, para proteger la naturaleza; pobló el desierto de lamias y salamandras, protegiendo el pensamiento; pobló el mar de sirenas y tritones, para proteger la vida; pobló las cuevas y ciénagas de trolls y ogros, para proteger la valentía; dotó al mundo de dragones, para preservar la paz; y creó a los humanos, para asegurar el avance. Y como nuestros pasos eran torpes y desorientados, envió a los doce caballeros del zodíaco para guiarnos y protegernos. Esa sería la profecía.

Los caballeros del zodíaco, o los seres estelares, (kirby) simbolizan diferentes elementos de la vida.

Leo: voluntad – Libra: Justicia

Aries: amor – Tauro: fuerza

Capricornio: sabiduría – Géminis: bien y mal.

Piscis: familia – Cáncer: protección.

Acuario: vida – Escorpio: la naturaleza interior.

Virgo: perfección – Sagitario: errores y aciertos.

Uff, un poco largo. Si siguen teniendo dudas, sólo tienen que decírmelo. ¡Yo las aclararé! (mentira, pasaré de ellas).

_La lluvia cae, recta y serena_

_La lágrima cae, curva y nula_

_¿Por qué hay tanta diferencia_

_Si ambos me provocan tristeza?_


	6. La Lluvia Sangrienta y Las Lanzas Alzada

¡Cuánto tiempo, mis queridos lectores! Ya sabéis que yo soy más de ir ya al lío (soy seme, una seme mujer. Hum…) y no entreteneros más. ¡Este capítulo me ha gustado en especial, así que espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Tengo 13 años. Creo que no puedo ser autora de nada.

**La Lluvia Sangrienta de las Lanzas Alzadas:**

_Las lanzas alzarás_

_Su sangre derramarás_

_Las lágrimas dejarás atrás_

_Los remordimientos te perseguirán._

_¿Puedes soportar el gran peso?_

_Dolor y sufrimiento._

_La sangre ajena te mancha_

_No puedes parar tu marcha._

_El Ángel de la Muerte_

_Los lleva, benevolente._

_Se salva el creyente,_

_Lleno de fe hirviente._

_¿Crees que fue de Dios castigo?_

_¿Justicia del poder divino?_

_Las mismas manos humanas_

_Su corazón se arrancan._

_Gritos, dolor, lágrimas._

_¡Alcen sus armas!_

_Muerte, risas ahogadas_

_¡Por las caídas almas!_

· · ·

La lluvia caía cruelmente sobre los soldados que vigilaban la entrada a la ciudad fortificada. Warren, uno de los vigilantes en la torre de seguridad, se quedó incrédulo al ver lo que se avecinaba desde lejos.

Un ejército de armaduras oscuras y familiar se acercaba a la ciudad, alzándose sobre el suelo mojado y las gotas punzantes con solemnidad y orgullo. Warren sacó su cuerno, lo sopló y este emitió un distorsionado sonido.

—¡Qué los aldeanos se queden en los sótanos de palacio! ¡Alerta de Guerra! — aquel cuerno de cáscara dura tenía la propiedad de ampliar la voz y dirigirla a quién quisiese el dueño.

Los aldeanos escucharon incrédulos la voz de alarma. Rápidamente, las mujeres sujetaron a los niños y los hombres cargaron con sus sacos de harina y arroz, corriendo hacia palacio. En la entrada del palacio, soldados guiaban a sus gentes al interior para refugiarse en los sótanos.

—¡Lord! He recibido aviso de que se trata de Phantom Lord — dijo Mirajane, como si el sólo pronunciarlo le provocasen náuseas.

—Joze… — murmuró Makarov, con odio — Despliega la brigada de arqueros por la frontera y una guardia para los laterales, en posición defensiva para frenar el paso. Que las unidades A, B y C se preparen para la batalla. Que los domadores preparen a sus aves y cañones; ellos abrirán el ataque.

—¡Entendido!

El palacio era un caos. Desde el estudio de Makarov, se veía claramente el paisaje cargado de dolor. Oía los pasos pesados de la gente y los llantos de los niños, entrando en los sótanos para refugiarse. Veía como Girldarts, Macao y Jellal organizaban las brigadas y el ataque.

Pensó en Jose y la última vez que los atacó. En cómo maltrató a esos pobres inocentes.

Apretó los puños, mientras esperaba nuevas noticias para entrar en acción.

· · ·

—¡Enana, vete al refugio! — discutía Gajeel.

—¡Me niego! ¡Voy a luchar! — decía mientras agarraba un libro con un extraño símbolo en la portada.

—¡Qué no!

—¡Pues a ayudar a los heridos! ¡Pero voy a participar! — la mirada fiera de Levy dejaba ver una determinación indiscutible.

—No quiero que te hieran esos… cabrones — gruñó al recordar. Él fue parte de ellos.

—No me van a herir, Gajeel – ella frotó su brazo en señal de empatía. Gajeel se tensó ante el contacto.

—Te quiero curando a los soldados heridos — dijo, demandante.

Gajeel quería ir a combatir directamente, pero sabía que tenía que pedir permiso a Makarov. Vio a Levy alejarse y comenzar a ayudar a preparar a varios soldados, esforzándose. Veía su menuda figura moverse de aquí para allá, dando armas y escudos. Sonrío embobado, con la lluvia cayendo y mojándolo. Sólo se fijaba en ella y su pelo mojado.

Al darse cuenta de cómo se había quedado, se dio un par de collejas y se fue corriendo hacia palacio. No era momento de embobarse, tenía que colaborar, y rápido.

Ignoró el detalle de pedir el permiso y se fue corriendo al frente.

· · ·

Natsu, al oír el sonido de alarma, lo primero que pensó fue en ponerse al frente a pelear. Pero después, la idea de que Lucy estuviese en peligro se apoderó de su mente. Comenzó a correr por el suelo embarrado y con la lluvia golpeando de forma cruel su espalda, en dirección a la Iglesia. Seguramente esté allí.

Esperaba que estuviese en el interior o de camino a refugiarse; pero no. Lucy se encontraba en uno de los puntos donde se administraban las armas, peleándose con un soldado sólo para poder luchar.

—¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete al palacio! — reclama Natsu. Ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Están atacando Magnolia. ¡Y yo puedo ayudar! ¡No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando puedo pelear!

—¡Es peligroso! ¡Deja eso a los soldados!

—¡Ni hablar!

Y mantuvieron un tenso silencio. Ella, retándolo con la mirada, y él, apretando los puños con impotencia. Al final, Natsu agarra su muñeca de manera brusca, sorprendiendo a Lucy.

—Vamos — dice él — Hay que ir a pelear ya.

—Natsu… — susurró Lucy.

Después de ese tenso momento, Lucy cogió su látigo y, junto con Natsu e ignorando el pedir permiso a Makarov, fueron corriendo a las afueras, sólo para ponerse a luchar.

No era momento para pensar en permisos.

· · ·

El corazón de Gray pegó un salto al oír el sonido de llamada. Lo único que pudo registrar su mente es la imagen de él corriendo bajo la lluvia, saltando por los muros con los guantes puestos.

"_Esta lluvia es anormal…_" pensaba Gray. No era como las lluvias allí al principio de la primavera: siempre anunciaban un nuevo día entre las grises nubes y era ligera y juguetona, daba una sensación de paz. Pero esta… era pesada, densa, y se clavaba al cuerpo como tímpanos de agua. Estaba cargada de sentimientos de odio, dolor y lágrimas acumuladas que no querían salir por unos hinchados ojos.

Salió a las afueras, siguiendo el rastro de la lluvia cargada de gritos de auxilio. Misteriosamente, se alejaba cada vez más y más del ejército atacante. Había salido sin previo aviso del palacio, dejando atrás a Lyon.

Llegó al bosque, rodeado de magnolias que crecían en el suelo, pero que se veían mustias, ahogadas; probablemente, por la cantidad anormal de lluvia que caía en aquel instante.

Y llegó a un claro.

Un claro con agua embarrada y revuelta, que burbujeaba mezclada con la tierra. Los árboles filtraban las gotas de lluvia que escapaban hacia el suelo con una facilidad pasmosa. Gray sentía una presencia extraña, cercana. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, hasta que una extraña voz apareció.

-—El dolor me mancha, como el agua helada, que cruelmente me golpea, convirtiéndome en su cena… — una sombra salió de entre los árboles.

Una muchacha de edad de Gray salió como una pálida sombra de entre las flores marchitadas. Tenía una tez blanca como la porcelana y su cabello era azul y recto, sujetado a unas pinzas. Llevaba un parasol de encajes blancos con telas negras. Su cabeza era cubierta por una pequeña diadema con plumas negras y un velo de luto. Traía un vestido negro con encajes hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos de cuero negro con tacón algo alto. Iba vestida de luto de pies a cabeza, con sus ojos azules sin vida.

Gray, cuando la vio, le había parecido una muñeca, de esas que, cuando era pequeño, le encantaba ver y contemplar. Tenía ese aspecto frágil y quebradizo, tan vulnerable, que nada más verla sentías la necesidad de protegerla. Pero ahora que la veía más de cerca, parecía una viuda reciente, que caminaba sin saber adónde ir.

—Oye — Gray llamó a la muchacha. Ella se sorprendió y dio un paso atrás, a la defensiva — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Juvia no tiene por qué darte explicaciones — replicó.

—Así que eres del enemigo… — supuso Gray — de Phantom Lord.

—¡…! — lanzó un sonido ahogado.

—Mira, me da igual si eres mujer… — se sacó la parte de arriba de su ropa de palacio, para quedarse solamente con sus pantalones. Y, con la lluvia golpeando su cara dijo: — Pero si atacas a mi familia, no tendrás perdón.

"_¿Gray…? ¿No es ese el príncipe de Magnolia?_" piensa Juvia, conmocionada. No quería pelear contra nadie, y ese chico la estaba retando. Y se había desnudado. La pobre tenía el corazón a cien, y estaba con la mente confusa.

Gray, sin perturbarse por los ojos brillantes de Juvia, preparó su ataque. Sus guantes crearon una poderosa espada de hielo, afilada como una katana de oriente. El corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco al verlo con esa pose. Pero no podía amedrentarse.

Ya había sufrido demasiado.

· · ·

Gajeel ya estaba afuera de la barrera, contemplado con horror la escena: había cuerpos de soldados ensangrentados en el suelo, con armaduras oscuras y rojizas. Todos combatían, sin excepción, con fiereza contra el enemigo, machándose de sangre, alzando sus lanzas con la esperanza de vivir y servir.

Se encontraba aturdido: él había estado allí antes, pero contra Magnolia. Matando a gente. Atravesándolos con su brazo de hierro.

Disfrutando de su dolor.

Agitó su cabeza, alejando los recuerdos del pasado. Ahora sólo quería encontrar a Juvia, pedir perdón a ella, y matar a Joze. De verdad quería. Él había sido testigo de… como hacían esos tipos aquellas atrocidades con Juvia.

—Cuanto tiempo, jefe — reconocería esa voz orgullosa y prepotente en cualquier parte.

—Erigor — musitó Gajeel, con sorpresa. Ese era uno de los element five, y Gajeel era el jefe y ellos su séquito.

—¿No me diga que ahora tiene esposa y tres hijos, don principín? — se burla. Gajeel gruñe — Tranquilo. Sólo vengo a reclamar lo nuestro.

—¿Qué vuestro? Magnolia nunca fue vuestra.

—En el pasado, Magnolia fue nuestra. ¿te acuerdas? Éramos pequeños, y vimos como Joze se alzaba orgulloso sobre la ciudad…

—Expulsó a Makarov y a los adultos. Usó a los niños como mano esclava — dijo Gajeel, crujiendo los dientes — En su día, fue territorio Dreyar: luego vino Joze, conquistándolo y sumiéndolo en la locura. ¡Pero Makarov regresó, y volvió a posicionarse en lo alto!

—¡Por eso tienes que luchar con nosotros! — volvió a refutar a Erigor. Apuntó su gran guadaña contra la cara de Gajeel — Para recuperar la gloria. El poder. Gajeel, haré que te arrodilles y vuelvas.

—Inténtalo. Mi pensamiento no cambiará — desafió Gajeel, volviendo su brazo una espada.

Y así comenzó una batalla debajo de la lluvia.

· · ·

—¡Elfman, Lisanna! ¡Quedaros atrás! — dijo Mirajane, dirigiéndose hacia el torrente de soldados y refuerzos. Había pedido permiso a Makarov y había recibido orden directa de que se encargase de preparar un pequeño escuadrón y luchase en la retaguardia.

—¡No pensamos quedarnos aquí sentados, mientras tú corres peligro! — protestó Lisanna — Mira-nee, nos prometimos que nos protegeríamos. Qué seríamos una familia. ¡Pues ha llegado la hora de luchar por ello!

—¡Va contra mis principios de hombre abandonar a sus hermanas en medio de la batalla! Yo quiero protegeros — dijo Elfman.

—Hermanos… — musitó Mirajane, conmovida. No podía dejarlos así — … Está bien. Formaréis parte de mi escuadrón, nos quedaremos en la retaguardia en defensa de la estructura del pueblo. ¡Aseguraos de que todos los civiles están a salvo!

—¡Entendido! — y se desplazaron en distintas direcciones.

Mirajane comenzó a organizar su escuadrón, a dividirlo en filas alrededor de toda la ciudad. Estaban formadas por guerreros de largos escudos y lanzas, en posición defensiva por si acaso el enemigo entraba en la ciudad.

—Vaya vaya… — un tipo de aspecto retorcido y que se movía de un lado a otro sonreía con malicia en uno de los techos de las casas. Elfman, al verlo, fue directo a por él.

Su brazo se convirtió en uno fuerte y escamoso, como el de un lagarto. Intentó pegarle un puñetazo, pero el hombre lo esquivó hábilmente.

—Experimento 0056, te estás volviendo muy rebelde — dijo, burlón.

—¿¡Cómo sabes tú…!?

—Lo sé todo — dijo, riéndose de manera egocéntrica — Déjame ver tus progresos, 0056.

—¡Cállate…!

· · ·

Lucy y Natsu se colocaron al frente de la división de ataque terrestre. Podía ver cómo en el descampado de afuera, Joze se mantenía en la retaguardia, como esperando que algo llegase.

A Lucy no le gustaba la muerte. No le gustaba matar. Era de la firme creencia de la paz, de que todo el mundo debería formar una alianza y renunciar a matarnos entre todos. Pero los humanos somos idiotas y nos puede el orgullo, la avaricia y el ansia del poder. Porque somos de naturaleza injusta.

Nada de lo que pasaba era justo.

—¡Oh~! ¡Pero menuda masacre tenéis montada aquí! — un hombre albino y de mirada desafiante apareció con una armadura oscura. Parecía divertirle la situación, y su pequeño escuadrón se alejó de él en posición circular.

—¿Tú también has venido a que te patee el trasero? — dijo Natsu, serio pese a la intención burlesca.

—Mi nombre es Totomaru, de las costas de Oriente — dijo, desenvainando una katana vieja y con muescas — Y vengo a recuperar la vieja gloria.

—¡No permitiremos que ganéis esta batalla! — dijo Lucy, sujetando su látigo con firmeza. Su vestido estaba sucio de barro y chapoteaba entre tierra aguada.

—¡Pero qué…! — Totomaru silbó. Lucy se tensó — ¿Sabías que tu Padre está bastante enfadado?

—No te incumbe — respondió Lucy, rechinando los dientes. Natsu la miró sin comprender, confundido. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver su padre en todo ese teatro…?

—Bueno, quizás si te llevo conmigo, reciba una buena recompensa — dijo Totomaru. Entonces, en voz alta, mandó una orden — Quiero a la rubia.

—Ni en mil años te la daremos — desafió Natsu, con la mirada seria y poniéndose enfrente de Lucy, protegiéndola.

—Bueno… — dijo, con una sonrisa burlona y sádica — Tendré que llevármela a la fuerza.

· · ·

Jellal cada vez corría más y más en dirección a palacio. ¿La razón? Vio a un tipo extraño dirigirse hacia el castillo, pero no parecía un ciudadano. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel tipo de naturaleza desconocida. Le inspiraba desconfianza.

Sus botas de cuero chapoteaban juguetonas sobre los charcos de agua, que se iban convirtiendo en pequeños ríos. Iban a inundar el pueblo como siguiesen así.

Abrió las puertas bruscamente, mientras corría por las escaleras principales hacia la sala del trono. Las puertas de madera maciza se abrieron de par en par ante la patada desesperada de Jellal.

Y ahí estaba.

Un tipo ancho y amplio, que lloraba por debajo de unas vendas mientras drenaba la energía del Lord, que se encontraba inerte en el suelo.

—¡Makarov! — gritó Jellal, al ver a su abuelo inconsciente.

—¡Qué triste! ¡La familia está viendo morir al patriarca! — dijo, mientras lloraba más y rompía a reír a carcajadas.

Y una patada paró el falso llanto.

—No te equivoques. Nadie va a morir — dijo Jellal, serio.

Sacó de su bolsillo como un pequeño tubo de metal con una pequeña joya, la pulsó y surgió un bastón que se terminó de retorcer en la punta, hasta formar un ojo. Lo alzó, serio. Una masa de energía oscura comenzaba a arremolinarse en aquel bastón.

—El corazón de un pobre príncipe, manchado por un imperdonable pecado… ¡qué triste! — volvió a decir, sobándose la mejilla.

—Tus lágrimas no tienen valor. Deja de fingir tristeza y lucha en serio — pidió Jellal.

—Sí el príncipe así me lo pide… — se sacó las vendas de los ojos — qué así sea.

Y comenzó la batalla.

**El Lado Oscuro:**

Hey bro's! I am Cooopyriiiight! (Pewdiepie fan. Es un sueco sexy). ¿Qué tal, mis bellos lectores? ¿Les está gustando la historia? Ya estamos llegando al final de esta saga. Como me pasé Einsewald, lo tuve que unir aquí… que conste que aún quedan muuuchas más.

Ah, por cierto, voy a hablar de futuras apariciones: Erza aparecerá, tranquilos, fans alocados (keep calm and KILL THE ZOMBIES). ¡Hemos llegado a los 22 reviews, nada menos! Esto se merece una tarta de nata (y a tu abuela la mata… bien, eso ha sido malísimo) y un capítulo lleno de lucha y emoción. Me encanta veros llorar (nah, sólo suplicar).

**SPOILER ZONE (ven, ven, no voy a decirte nada…): **¡Diooos! Mashima tiene preparado algo, y me da miedo ese hombre. Es más, dijo "evento", no nueva saga. ¿Qué clase de evento? Además, aún siento que queda algo, me duelen los huesos (típica expresión española cuando sientes que va a ocurrir algo).

_¿Me dan de comer Reviews? Mi casa, que no me quieren y no me alimentan._


End file.
